Kai
Alexander "Alex" Rollins (Born August 10th, 1991) ', better known by his ringname, "'Kai", Is a American Born professional wrestler currently signed to Premium Championship Wrestling. He was previously signed to the Wrestling Kings Federation, as well as Libertarinan Wrestling, and occasionally competes in the Louisville, Kentucky based indie promotion, Cardinal City Pro. He is a member of theThe Disciples of Syn faction. He is also the younger brother of Michael Rollins, better known as Syn 'Professional Wrestling Career ' 'Japan (2008-2011)' At the age of 17, Rollins decided, at the urging of Damian Seth, to compete in Japan. During his time there, he gained attention due to his age, as well as the promise and skill he showed for his age. Less than a year after coming to Japan, Rollins would compete in The Super J Cup Tournament, losing in the semi-finals in a highly competitive match-up. His performance in the tournament would greatly effect the rest of his tenure in Japan. 'Wrestling Kings Federation (July 2011 - September 2011)' 'Debut, Disciples of Syn' In June 2011, Rollins signed a contract with the Wrestling Kings Federation. He made his debut one July 1st at the Full Throttle Pay-Per-View by interfearing in the Taipei Death Match when between Syn and Ryan "The Reaper" Robinson, bashing Robinson over the head with a light tube and costing him the match. He was introduced later on as Syn's brother (As the two are brothers off screen), whom Syn had convinced to come over from Japan and sign with WKF. On the July 15th addittion of Carnage, Nick Taylor took a Spiked Piledriver during a match against Charlie White, which broke his neck. He revealed that he would be out 6 months to a year the following week, and relinquished the North American title due to injury. Later that night, he would propose to Lila, as well as hand over the title of leader of TNT to Syn, telling him that he could do anything he wanted with the group. Syn waisted no time in recruiting both his brother as well as a newecomer, JC Epick, as two of his "Disciples". The group would be officially re-christened as The Disciples of Syn a short time later. Kai would serve as Syn's right hand man, either interfering in Syn's matches or doing his bidding. He competed in his first match in the company on August 26th, losing to Charlie Whit via roll-up. At the Full Throttle Pay-Per-View, Kai would take on Xavier Donovan in a losing effort. Rollins would remain with WKF until its closing in September 2011. 'Libertarian Wrestling (August 2011 - September 2011)' On August 1st, Rollins signed a contract with Libertarian Wrestling under the Kai persona. He would compete on the company's first show on August 22nd, defeating Jill Cruiz via submission with The Crossface. Dispite being trained in the contry, this would be his first time competing in The United States since becoming a Pro Wrestler. The company folded in September 2011. 'Brief return to Japan and Independant Circut (August 2011 - Present)' Rollins made a suprise appearence Japan on August 5th, defeating Kushida after hitting a Kai bomb. He competed in several matches over the course of 1 week, including a match against fellow Chamber graduate Tom Pendergrass, which saw him narrowly win after a Swan Dive Headbutt. 'Cardinal City Pro (2011 - Present)' Rollins signed with the Louisville Based Independant Promotion, Cardinal City Pro, in mid November 2011. He is currently booked to face his older brother, Syn, in a match set to take place on New Years Eve. On December 18th, after winning a match via Crossface, Kai had a confrontation with his debuting older brother, staring him down as the show drew to a close. Kai faced CCP World Champion and fellow Chamber Graduate, Harrison Andrews, in a match on Christmas Eve, which ended in a double disqualification. After the match, Andrews' and his hired help attempted to assault Kai, but Syn made an appearence, chacing them off with a tire-iron before once agan staring down his younger brother. The two finally faced off on December 31st in Louisville's KFC Yum Center. After an exciting 40 minute bout, which saw both men kick out of eachother's finishing manuvers, Kai managed to suprise his older brother with a Kai-Bomb from the top rope for the win. After the match, the two shook hands and embraced in the middle of the ring. 'World title aspirations, feuding with The Natural Order' On January 15th, Syn defeated Harrison Andrews via disqualification with the match stipulation being that if Syn won, Kai would recieve a shot at Andrews' CCP World Heavyweight Chamionship. The feud, however abruptly ended when Harrison recieved a broken leg during an event in Cleveland, Ohio. 'Premium Championship Wrestling (May 2012)' On May 20th, Rollins signed a contract with with Premium Championship wrestling alongside his older brother, Syn. Both men are billed to compete on and off as The Disciples of Syn. 'In Wrestling' *''Finishers'' **''Crippler Crossface - (Arm Trap Crossface)'' **''Standing Achillies Hold'' **''Kai Bomb - (High Speed Release Powerbomb) - Used as a finisher (2011 -present)'' *''Signatures'' **''Superkick'' **''Deadly Influence - (Emerald Flowsion)'' **''Repeated Inverted Curbstomps'' **''Swan Dive Headbutt'' Other Moves *''Martial Arts Kicks'' *''MMA Elbows'' *''Spinning Wheel Kick'' *''Rolling Elbow'' *''Double Underhook Backbreaker'' *''Rapid Fire Headbutts'' *''Moonsault'' *Multiple Suplex Variations **''Snap'' **''Overhead Belly to belly'' **''Bridging/Release German'' **''Bridging/Release Dragon'' **''Bridging/Release Tiger'' **''Capture'' **''Leg-Hooked Cradle Belly-to-back'' **''Half Nelson '' **''Overhead Underhook'' **''Double Underhook'' **''Northern Light'' **''Exploader'' *''Snapmare, followed by a Running Knee Strike'' *''High Angled Cloverleaf'' *''Muta Lock'' *''Front Facelock'' *''Body Scissors'' *''Pentagram Triangle Choke'' *''Suicida Elbow Smash'' *''Keylock'' *''Kneebar'' *''Shining Wizard'' *''Kimura Armbar'' *''Running Kitchen Sink'' *''Hurricanrana Pin'' Wrestlers Managed *Syn Entrance Music *''Asylum (Instrumental) by Disturbed (Japan/WKF)'' *''Duality by Slipknot (Used in The Disciples of Syn, 2012-present)'' *''Whatever by Our Lady Peace (LW/CCP/PCW 2011 - present'') 'Accomplishments' 'Cardinal City Pro' * 'Premium Womens Wrestling' *'PWW Award for Moment Of The Year (Alligning With Toxic /w Syn)' 'Premium Championship Wrestling' * 'Personal Life' Alexander Rollins was born on August 10th, 1991 to Maria and Charles Rollins, and is the youngest child of the two. Rollins has been a fan of wrestling since his early childhood, and decided early on that he would pursuit a career as a Professional Wrestler. He joined he older brother, Michael, in Damian Seth's Chamber at the age of 15, but rather than wait and gain experience along the way, he managed to convince a booker for a local promotion to let him compete a mere 24 hours after his first session in The Chamber. Though he was against the decision, Damain Seth gave him his blessing in this endevour. Beyond this and his career in Japan, Rollins doesn't speak on his past beyond that point. Like his older brother, he has stated that his past is not a subject he freely speaks on. Rollins has gained a cult following over the years due the unbelievable athleticism and wrestling ability he displays at a young age. He is widely regarded by peers as one of the most popular and gifted technical wrestlers in the business today. Rollins has been dating Laurie Young on and off for the last 4 years. Category:Wrestlers debuting in 2011 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:Content Category:Wrestling Kings Federation Category:Tweener Characters Category:Characters Category:Premium Championship Wrestling Employees